


E.N.D.

by naluislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, POV First Person, is that even a question?, it may change to third person though, nalu of course!, thought first person would be interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naluislife/pseuds/naluislife
Summary: *I do not own Fairy Tail what so ever, Fairy Tail solely belongs to Hiro Mashima*End is finally beginning to awaken, consuming Natsu from the inside out. There's a spell that could save him, Divine Deracination, if Lucy can pull this off successfully she can take Natsu's darkness and put it into herself, thus consumed by the darkness he couldn't fight. Will Natsu be able to save his friend? Or is Lucy lost forever? Watch as Natsu goes face to face with End himself in this thrilling story!





	1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Fairy Tail what so ever, Fairy Tail solely belongs to Hiro Mashima*

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

It was to painful to watch, ever since Zeref revealed Natsu to be End I've had to see my friend slowly turn into a demon. The first thing that changed were his eyes, those once beautiful onyx eyes now a bloody red. Then it was his attitude: the once cheerful Natsu that I knew so well is now silent and grim. He would smile at me from time to time and did his best to encourage everyone that he was alright, but we all knew we were gradually losing our friend.

"No!"

I wake up at his sudden cry and rush to were he is. Ever since his transformation began, Natsu clung to me and I ended up letting him sleep in bed with me every night. I can hear something shatter in the bathroom and hurriedly open the door. He had punched the mirror, his upper body was covered in scales. The transformation has started up again.

"Natsu please calm down, it's okay-"

"Don't look at me!"

He shoves me out of the restroom and slams the door shut, I can hear the click of the lock.

"Natsu open the door!"

"I-I'm a freak!"

"No you're not! Now open the door!"

I can hear something...was he crying? That's it, I refuse to take this anymore. Using my infamous Lucy kick I kick the door open and go in to find Natsu sobbing at the sink. He flinched the moment my hand touched his shoulder and Natsu at me through tear stained eyes.

"I'm a demon can't you see that!?"

"You are not a demon, you are Natsu. You're my best friend and I refuse to believe that you of all people would be a demon."

His red eyes widen at the word 'friend' and he wipes away his tears.

"So even with me like this...you consider me your friend?"

I wrap my arms around him, pulling him into my embrace. Natsu hugs me back and rests his head on my shoulder.

"No matter what happens, I will always be your friend."

Natsu doesn't respond, he just holds me closer to him and lets out a tired sigh. I'm going to see Levy after this, surely she has to know some way to stop his transformation. Don't worry Natsu, I'll save you I promise.

\----

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Still looking..."

Levy and I were in the magic library, searching relentlessly for something-anything to save Natsu. Mountains of books surrounded us as we flipped through the pages of spell books some the likes I've never seen. I hear the door open and look up from my current book to see Happy and Natsu eyeing us in curiosity. Ah that's right, Natsu needed me to stay with him and I've left him alone for nearly the entire day.

"Oi Luce, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Levy and I are just researching. I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Oh okay."

The disappointment is evident in his voice but Natsu gets distracted when Happy suggests taking on a job while they wait. I cheerfully wish them luck and Natsu gives me a smile before leaving, the sadness showing in those crimson eyes.

Once he leaves Levy shudders next to me, "Natsu looks so different now...how much time does he have left? I just feel so bad for him you know?"

"Never-mind that, have you found anything?"

"Well," Levy looks at me with concern, clutching a book in her arms. "I did find something but I don't know about this Lucy...are you really willing to go through with this?"

My tiny friend reluctantly hands me the book and flips to the page of the spell she chose. At first I can't understand Levy's concern but then it finally occurs to me what this spell is. Divine Deracination. If I pulled this spell off I could rid Natsu of his darkness, the catch?

I'll be consumed by the darkness,

I will become End.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Fairy Tail what so ever, Fairy Tail solely belongs to Hiro Mashima*

Chapter 2

Natsu's POV

"Happy, why wouldn't Lucy hang out with me today?", I ask as I looks up at the board covered with jobs. It felt strange to go on one without her since all of my adventures were with Lucy. Honestly my heart wasn't in it, I was really only choosing a job because Happy was trying to hard to cheer me up.

"Lushee was researching."

"Hey red eyes! Get over here and fight me!" Grey's sudden outburst got everyone's attention and all eyes were on me as if they expected me to do go berserk.

"Grey, leave Natsu alone." Mirajane chides, "What if he-"

"You wanna go ice princess?"

I leap into the air without a second thought, my fists in flames as I come crashing down on him. Gray smiles and returns the favor, the two of us throwing punches and magic.

**Kill him.**

"What?"

The sudden command makes me miss my target and Gray's fist collides with my face making me stagger back. Who was that just now? Gray shoots me a look of concern, the ice mage backing off.

"Natsu?"

"Who's there!?"

**I'm you, idiot.**

A sudden pain shoots through me and I fall to my knees clutching my head. It felt as if my head was splitting open! All of Fairy Tail watches in horror as two horns begin to grow, the excruciating pain to much for me to bear.

"Aaah!"

**You're coming along nicely.**

My vision was getting fuzzy, everything going in and out of focus.

"Get out of my head!"

**I want the world to burn, Natsu. And you're going to help me.**

\-----  
Lucy's POV

It was done, I had written my goodbye and sealed the letter shut. After going to the libraries restroom I stripped down to my underwear, in order to do the spell I had to get myself ready. Doing exactly as the spell requires, I cut my hand and use the blood to draw magic symbols all over my body except my face. Still in the library Levy was frantically searching for a different spell that wouldn't be so damaging, it was really sweet of her but we really had no other choice. I would have to use Divine Derecination, I just have to believe that my friends will save me and that I'm strong enough to defeat End. Taking one last look in the mirror I bind my hand before putting my shorts and shirt back on and make my way to the library. Levy looks horrified at what I've done to myself and is about to object but is interrupted when Happy abruptly bursts into the library completely panicked. He flies to where I am and picks me up, spiriting me away.

"Happy what's going on?"

"Something's happening to Natsu!"

 _Oh Mavis no, please no._ I gasp in horror at the sight before me, the entire guild was in flames! Happy drops me and I run in without hesitation, my heart breaking when I see all of Fairy Tail's members defeated and unconscious. This is bad, if I can't get Natsu to stop he would burn them all to a crisp! I can just make out Natsu and Gray fighting in the middle of the flames.

"Lucy get out of here!"

Gray, the only one left, shouts just before Natsu lands the final blow sending Gray reeling back.

"Natsu what are you doing!? These are your friends!"

The demon turns to look at me, his red eyes full of malice and hate. Natsu's transformation had been completed: he now had dark red dragon like wings, his nails were sharp, two horns had grown from his head and he was covered in red scales. Natsu smiles sadistically at me, showing off his fangs, "Lucy."

The demon makes his way towards me but I stand my ground, refusing to show fear. "Natsu please you have to put out the fire!"

"And why would I do that?" He chuckles now face to face with me, "I'm going to burn this place to the ground." He traces my jaw with his finger ending up grabbing my chin and tilting my head so we make eye contact. The demon grins, his eyes glittering with excitement. "I'm going to ruin your pretty face."

I really have no choice, I have to use the spell. " _Divine Derecination"_

A magic circle surrounds us, trapping the both of us inside. He looks shocked as I immediately grab hold of him, the bloody symbols burning into my skin after activating the spell, a sudden light shooting up from the circle.

"You're really willing to sacrifice your soul to save his?" The demon asks angrily, knowing exactly what I was doing. The symbols I had drawn on me beamed an angry red, now all I had to do was recite the spell and his darkness would flow into me.

"Αποθηκεύστε το φως του-", End clamps his hands around my neck, tightening his grip his nails digging into the back of my neck.

"Shut up! Stop this!"

Using the last of my strength I continue regardless the pain. "και να μου στείλει σε αιώνια σκοτάδι!"

His grip lessons and I look to see Natsu looking back at me, his eyes the same softness.

"Lucy?"

I can't help but cry, the spell would consume me in darkness any second now. In my last seconds of freedom I cup his scaly face in my hands and kiss him softly just before his darkness slams into me. I scream and cripple to the floor as it flows into my symbols, the burning agony consuming my every thought. A blackness engulfs my body and I can just make out Natsu calling out my name before the darkness takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Fairy Tail what so ever, Fairy Tail solely belongs to Hiro Mashima*

Chapter 3 of E.N.D.

For a moment I stood there in shock, _what just happened?_ For all I can remember I was fighting with Gray and now here I stand in the middle of a fire. Wait, I'm in the guild which means...

"Shit!"

I start eating all the flames, sucking up the fire until it all went away. It tasted bad for some reason as if there was something added to it. Right when I wipe my mouth with my hand a blue cat flies right into me and I stagger back.

"You're back!" Happy announces cheerfully and tries to hug me. I hug him back and let him go when he decides to fly off again and Happy lands right on my head like he always does. I love this little guy. Wait a minute, I'm back? From what?

"Hey Happy, wait where did I go?"

"Look at your hands." Was his only response and when I do I can't help but get excited. The scales were gone! Happy flies onto my shoulder and I run a hand through my hair noticing the horns were gone to.

"Happy quick! What color are my eyes?"

"Onyx!"

"Yes! Look Luce I'm me again!" Turning to where I saw her last I'm surprised to see her gone. That's when I notice the other members, it looked like someone had thrown my friends into a blender and pressed chop. Some were under charred debris while others laid unconscious on the floor. I hear Gray groan and run over to him, helping him sit up. He leans against some debris and scoffs when he sees me.

"Took you long enough."

"Happy! Fly to Porlyusica, tell her to bring everything she's got!"

"Aye sir!"

Gray looks awful and I'm almost afraid to ask.

"Gray, what happened?"

"You happened flamebrain. We were fighting and you lost it."

So then this was because of me? But I would never hurt my friends! Thinking back I can't seem to remember what happened today. I vaguely remember Lucy holding onto me, we were surrounded by light and she was crying. The front door breaks open and a panicked Levy runs into the guild. She gasps when she sees the damage but runs over to Gray and I when she notices we were okay. Well, except for Gray that is.

"Lucy, where's Lucy?"

"I don't know, she was here a moment ago and now she's gone." I begin to panic, "Did something happen?"

That's when Levy takes in what I look like but unlike Happy, she isn't joyful-she's sad. The blue haired girl looks away in shame mumbling something about being to late.

"It's nothing, I'm glad you're back. I-I have to find Gajeel."

Right as she turns to leave I grab hold of her hand and make her turn back to look at me.

"It's not nothing, now tell me what happened."

"Haven't you wondered, how you returned to normal?"

"I don't know, I'm just normal now."

The girl sighs a little disappointed and looks up at me with her sad brown eyes. Gray watches in silence, listening in on our conversation.

"Lucy used the spell Divine Deracination."

"What?"

"Basically," I can tell Levy is holding back tears, "Lucy took your darkness and put it into her."

"What are you saying? That she would sacrifice herself?"

Now the tears are streaming out and Levy hastily wipes them away.

"We found out that End is a demon. That you're just being possessed." She sobs, "God, Natsu I'm so sorry! It was the only way to save you and I-I tried to stop her but-"

"No you're wrong! Lucy would never do something like that!"

"She would if it was you." Gray interjects.

"No one asked you you pervert!"

"Levy," Grey starts, not even paying attention to me, "Is Lucy possessed by End now?"

I want to beat the living daylights out of him for even suggesting that but I know he's right. Instead I clench my fists and grit my teeth, how could I let this happen!?

"Y-yes." Levy whispers, not looking at either of us.

That's it, I can't stay here anymore!

"Gray-"

"Get out of here squinty eyes, we'll be fine."

I run out of the guild at full speed. _Luce, I'm coming for you._

_\---_   
_*the part where it says "looked like someone had thrown my friends into a blender and pressed chop" is very similar to a saying in one of the Maximum Ride books (I forget which one) created by James Patterson. I do not in any way own Maximum Ride I just really liked the phrase, the credit goes to James Patterson*_


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own Fairy Tail what so ever, Fairy Tail solely belongs to Hiro Mashima*

Chapter 4 of E.N.D.

Natsu's POV

It was another dead end, no matter where I searched it always turned into another fucking dead end. It was as if Luce had vanished, her scent was nowhere except for the guild and her apartment. I must have gone through Magnolia seven times now. _Where the hell is she?_ Crunching leaves as I walk I find myself at her apartment once again, its dark now with only the stars lighting the way; heh, I can't help but remember her face when I broke in the first time. Lucy was always so adorable when she got scared and embarrassed, I think it was the first thing I liked about her. That and her bed is amazing, I'll never forget these past few weeks when she willingly let me in bed with her: after she made it clear that there was no funny business allowed Luce would snuggle against me and I would get to wrap her in my arms for the night. I loved every minute of it: the closeness, hearing her heartbeat, her soft skin, breathing in her scent, just being with her made me feel like I could face the world. The fact that Lucy still cared even though I was turning into End still baffles me but that's what I love most about Lucy: she cares unconditionally.

"Damnit Luce...I was supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

A gust of fall wind stirs up the fallen leaves and I keep walking, leaving the apartment behind. As I cross the bridge next to her apartment I stop to lean against the railing, this endless search was getting tiresome but every minute I can't find her is another minute wasted. Looking up to the stars I can't help but wonder if Luce was okay. My freedom from End didn't matter if Lucy wasn't here to share it with me. The very notion that a demon had my Luce was enough to make me sick.

What if I can't get to her in time? What if Lucy is already dead?

Without warning two arms come from behind and wrap around my shoulders, the person in question whispering in my ear:

"What's the matter Natsu? Can't find your friend?"

_"BACK OFF!"_

By instinct my body ignites in flames as I attack the intruder. The woman only leaps out of the way and laughs, her gleaming red eyes locked on mine. She smelt of sulfur and blood, there were red symbols all over her body and two black horns were protruding out of her head only partially covered by her golden hair. But the outfit was the same, and so was her hair. Just barely catching the scent of vanilla I knew that it was _her_.

"Luce."

"Oh this girl?" The demon chuckles darkly. "She's my new puppet."

"Let her go! **_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON-_** _"_

She grabs both fists and my fire turns from red to black, "Pathetic.", is all she says before her black fire consumes me.

No one's POV

Natsu cries out and backs away, the blackness all over him as the fire sears through his clothes and scorches his skin. End Lucy merely watches in mock interest as the pinkette struggles to get out, his vibrant red flames only a glimmer in the pitch black fire she had sealed him in. With Natsu on all fours trying to stand up the demon kneels to his level and cups his chin, forcing him to look up at her, the minute she makes contact with his skin the fire vanishes. Only the smell of burnt flesh and clothes remained of the hell End had subjected Natsu to.

"You see Natsu," End says smoothly, "your magic came from me and without me you are _nothing_."

"Luce I know you're in there-"

End abruptly picks Natsu up by the remains of his vest and rams him against the railing, "Oh I'm sorry, Lucy can't hear you right now."

"I'm sorry." Was all Natsu could say before blasting her with fire to knock her back. End loosens her grip and Natsu quickly lights his hands ablaze, bringing them together to release a fiery explosion. " ** _FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME_** _!"_

The sheer force of the blast evaporates the entire river, the bridge Natsu and End are on is lit ablaze as both dragon slayer and demon face off.

"You let her go!" He yells, charging for another attack. End grins, black flames emitting from her body. Natsu copies her, entrapping himself in his own flames before charging straight for her and headbutts her at top speed. Just as she staggers back End cries out and falls to her knees, in Lucy's most pained voice she shouts:

"Natsu you're hurting me!"

"Lucy? Luce!"

Thinking he finally broke through Natsu runs to his fallen friend and just as he reaches her she lashes out, her red eyes glittering with excitement as her claw sinks into his side and rakes across his chest; taking a chunk out of him. Without a second to waste End shoots up and tackles him to the ground, tearing his scarf away before wrapping her claws around his neck. Tightening her grip the demon smiles down at Natsu, watching him gasp for air. The dragon slayer reaches up to her but she sinks her claws into the back of his neck hurting him just enough to make him cringe.

"I can't believe you fell for _that_." The demon laughs, "Don't look so betrayed, you deserve this after everything you've done."

Blood was pooling out of his side, the growing loss making him dizzy. Natsu's magic was dying down, obsidian flames overwhelming his brilliant red ones, seeing that his death was short to come, End leans closer in and whispers "Lucy loves you, you know. What a shame that she never got to tell."

"Get off of him!", Grey comes out of nowhere along with Wendy.

**_"Ice Devils rage!"_ **

After inhaling Grey releases a massive blizzard of ice and snow putting out the flames and blasting End off of Natsu. She stands in shock, surprised at the sudden pain coursing through her body.

"You-you hurt me!?"

At this time Wendy runs to Natsu and sits next to him healing him with her magic. Grey only smirks at Ends expression, charging up for another attack.

"I'm an ice-devil slayer...you're going to regret hurting my friends."

"Is that a challenge?"

Mirajane, Erza, and Gajeel arrive on the scene subsequently surrounding End. Their sudden appearance making End growl in disgust, why were these fairies even here!? End burned Fairy Tail to the ground!

"You're all supposed to be dead!" End roars, obsidian flames erupting from her.

"Don't underestimate us," Mirajane says as she transforms into satan soul, "everyone attack together!"

In one brilliant attack Satan soul, ice devil slayer, iron dragon slayer, and required magic slam into End. When the attack ends they find the real Lucy lying unconscious in the center of a crater their magic had created. Her horns and claws were gone, but the symbols all over Lucy's body still glowed an angry red.

Fairy Tail may have won this battle but they failed to end the war.


End file.
